BitterSweet Life
by AkumaYuki
Summary: Roxas mother was murdered, and he almost died at the hands of that same murderer. When he wakes up and leaves the hospital he goes live with his father, Cloud, together with is twin brother, Ventus. Angst and love happen. Sorry the summary probably sucks. So just read the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Yoo people! My name is AkumaYuki and this is my first fanfic, I really hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Pairings: Akuroku, and others**

**Warnings: Blood and a bit of violence.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I really wish I did.**

* * *

Roxas P.O.V.

Here I am, sitting in my bedroom trying to pass time until my twin brother, Ventus, comes home. He went to spend a week with our father, Cloud, yes our parents don't live together, they divorced some months after we were born.

Cloud always came visit us in the first 6 years of our life, but then he suddenly stopped coming, thought he still sent money to help our mother with the living expenses. After some years, when we were 9, mom sent us to spend a week with Cloud in Twilight Town, and that's when we meet his lover, Sephiroth.

Ever since the day I meet him, I stopped going to his house. I would always find an excuse so I wouldn't have to go. I felt like he had left us, left mom because he didn't really care about us. Some of you may think that I'm being unreasonable, but it kinda of makes sense doesn't it? Well it makes sense to me.

Anyways…I was listening to my music and making some work when I heard this really loud crashing sound from the kitchen and when I didn't hear anything else, (like my mother swearing like she did when she broke something) I got a little worried and decided to go check it out.

"Mom, is everything alright down there?" I asked from the top of the stairs.

There was no answer, so I followed through with my first plan, go check it out myself.

"Mom?" I called as I approached the kitchen door, and once again no answer.

I opened the door and walked in, and what I saw almost made me puke my guts out.

My mother was lying in the ground, bloodied, but still breathing a bit. "MOM!" I screamed before running to her side.

"Mom, hang on! I'm already calling an ambulance!" I said taking my phone and dialling 911. I looked down at her while I waited and saw that she was struggling to say something, so I bent down to listen better.

"Run…" she fainted.

"What?" I asked as someone hit me in the head with something. They didn't hit hard to make me pass out thought, so I jumped away from my mother's body, away from the person that attacked me.

I looked back to see who it was, but the only thing I saw was a gun aimed in my direction and a tall black figure.

I stayed frozen to the place with fear. And before I even realized it, I was lying in the ground next to my mother, doubled over because of the pain coming from my stomach. The person had dropped the gun and kicked me to the ground.

I tried to get up, only to be kicked down again. He reached for my shirt and lifted me of the ground so we were face to face, and started punching me again and again until I completely stopped struggling before letting go of me.

I fell to the ground and started coughing blood as he started walking towards my mom to check if she was really dead. I took advantage of that moment of distraction and run to the gun in the ground.

He slowly turned around to face me, and when he saw the gun pointed to his face…he laughed darkly.

"What's so funny?" I asked obviously annoyed that he laughed at me. I was pointing a fucking gun to his face, and he just fucking laughed. That's not normal.

"What do you think you're going to accomplish with that?" he asked pointing his finger to the gun in my hands.

"SHUT UP!" I pulled the trigger and closed my eyes waiting to hear a scream of pain coming from him, or at least the sound of the gun firing.

But neither of those was heard.

I snapped my eyes open and pulled the trigger again and again, but no bullet came out. The black figure started laughing at me.

"There are no bullets left you idiot. Do you think I'd leave a gun with bullets in the ground just like that? Do you think I'm an idiot or something boy?" he asked still laughing.

I quickly got up and started running to the door to try and escape, but was quickly grabbed by the back of my collar and pushed back. I tried to break free from his hold but he was to strong.

He punched me in the face breaking my nose and lip. And drove one more kick to my stomach making me cough blood one again. He let me fall to the ground and kept kicking me. I'm pretty sure he broke 3 or 4 of my ribs by now, and I'm not even able to move anymore from all the pain that I'm felling. He kicks me once more, and this time I'm not even able to scream any more.

I'm starting to feel dizzy and vision is starting to blur, but I still saw him take out some type of knife out of his boot and stab me in the chest. My eyes widen and I screamed in agony as he did so.

He quickly grabbed is gun and took the knife before disappearing through the window.

_'Ah! So that was what made that noise.'_ I thought before I fell unconscious, still hearing the sound of a door opening and then the faint sound of a scream.

* * *

**So here is the first chapter. Short I know, but better than nothing I suppose.**

**Please be sweet and leave a review on the box down there. Critics will happily be accepted. **

**No flags people.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-AkumaYuki-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is the second chapter. Sorry if I took too long to update. School is a bitch.**

**Pairings: Akuroku, SeiferHayner and others**

**Warnings: Language**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.**

* * *

Roxas P.O.V

I slowly started to come back to my senses.

I was lying in a bed, but it wasn't mine and I could hear a beeping noise in the background. My vision started to become clearer and I saw that I was in a hospital bed and that the beeping noise was coming from the machine monitoring my heart. I slowly took notice of many other tubes coming from me and the oxygen mask.

I tried to get up but was in too much pain to move. I looked around and that's when I saw my brother sleeping with his head on the bed while sitting on a chair next to it. I smiled down at him and petted his head with the only hand I could move (the other had needles and stuff in it).

"Huh? Dad?" he asked sleepily.

He looked up and our eyes locked. There was a moment of silence and then is eyes began tearing up.

"Is this a dream?" he asked me like he was hallucinating.

"Ah…No."

He threw himself on me and hugged me while bawling his eyes out. I really felt like I was hit by a car right now, but I still hugged him back and started rubbing his back in a soothing way.

"I'm so happy your awake, Rox!" he said still crying.

I kept rubbing his back and telling him to calm down that I was fine now.

While I was distracted with my brother someone came in. I looked up to see who it was and I have to admit I actually wasn't expecting to see my father standing there looking like he hadn't slept for days and had been crying.

"Roxas…" he breathed in what seemed relief. "You're awake…"

I could see his eyes tearing up so I was going to say something to stop him from crying, I already had enough with Ven, but before I even realized he was there hugging us both.

We stayed like that, I have to say, it felt really good to be hugged after you almost died, until the door was opened again and a nurse came in.

"Mr. Strife, I know it's relieving to see your son is finally awake, but I highly recommend you and your son to get down from him, or you could end up making him have to stay here a week more than what's needed." said the blue haired nurse that had just entered the room, with a smile.

Ventus jumped away like I was suddenly on fire, while Cloud was a bit more calm, kissing my forehead before slowly pulling away smiling softly at me with eyes shining with unshed tears of joy and relief.

"Hello Roxas. I'm Aqua and I'll be taking care of you during the next weeks." She said extending her hand for me to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you." I took he hand and nodded my head in acknowledge.

She smiled softly before continuing with a serious face. "I have some questions I'd like to ask you." She informed. I nodded my head for her to continue.

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

I thought about it for a while before answering. "Some parts are blurry and others I can't remember at all, but I do know the reason why I'm here. I was beat till I almost dropped dead by someone."

"Yes, that is correct. Do you remember anything about that person?" she continued.

I thought about that night again, everything was really blurry but I could remember a tall dark figure talking to me, and then I remembered my mother lying motionless in the ground drowning in her own blood. "Where's mom?" I asked Ventus.

After a bit of staring, he casted his eyes down and started crying silently, so I turned to Cloud, who was pretty much in the same predicament but answered me anyways.

"We were too late to save her…I'm so sorry Roxas." He said before finally sinking in a nearby chair and start crying in his hands.

I let my head fall and I started thinking of all the times that I told her I hated her, I felt like crying, but I was brought back to reality by the nurse's soft voice.

"Roxas, I know this is hard on you but I'd like you to answer my question from earlier."

I felt annoyed that she claimed to know how this felt. How could she ever know? And on top of that she wanted me to answer some stupid question that would lead us nowhere. My mother just died for fuck's sake, give me a break. But after calming down a bit I still answered her.

"I just remember a tall dark figure, male."

"Well that's better than nothing I suppose, thought it won't really help…"

'_Bitch!'_

"But well it is to be expected since you had a severe concussion, which really worried us. We thought you may never wake up…but you did so everything is fine now!" she finished with another smile.

'_Oh really? You were worried that I might not have woke- wait…!' _I thought to myself _'What does she mean by the '…you may never wake up' thing?'_

"What do you mean by that?" I quickly asked.

"Hmm? What do I mean by what?" She asked dumbfounded.

"What do you mean by that _you may never wake up_ thing?"

"Oh that! I suppose you don't remember huh?" she asked rhetorically "You were in a coma."

"WHAT! Wait wait wait wait wait… how long was I in a coma?" I slowly and softly asked.

"2 months." It was my father who answered this time.

"WHAT!-THE!-FUCK!" I couldn't believe what they were saying, I mean, I don't remember a single freaking shit. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "You said I'd have to stay for some weeks more right?" she nodded "For how long exactly?"

She hesitated a bit before finally answering. "About 2 weeks more, if everything goes has planned."

Okay that's final… "I can't fucking believe I'm going to spend all my summer vacations in a fucking hospital! Fucking shit!" I bitched. (Yes, I **bitched!**)

"Roxas calm down it's not that bad-."

"It's not that bad?! WTF?!" I exclaimed "You don't even know how bad it is! My mother is death and I'm gonna spend my fucking summer in a fucking hospital. I could b-!" I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by a fucking bitch slap from Cloud who was crying…again. (Really I'm starting to wonder if he's a girl or something.)

I looked up at my father with wide eyes. "WTF is wrong with you Roxas?" he asked (more like screamed) me. "Of course it could have been much worse! You could have fucking died, you fuckin idiot!" (**a.n.: **yes I am very happy-go-lucky with the 'fucking' thing.)

It finally downed on me that things, could ended have gone much worse, for me. I could have never woken up, or even died on the spot.

I could feel my anger disappearing. "Sorry."

My father just fell on the chair again and tried to stop crying.

"It's fine, don't worry. It's a very natural reaction for some one of your age." Aqua said trying to cheer me up, and failing miserably.

'_Yep…! I really, don't like this nurse. She's calling me a brat indirectly!'_ I collapsed on the bed which gave me some beautiful pain.

"I should be leaving now," _'Yes!' _"but I'll come back later with some food." _'No…'_

She exited the room leaving me, Ven and Cloud alone.

"Olette and the others visited you while you were unconscious. Even Seifer came!" Ven told me after a while of silence only broken by the sound of the machines.

"R-really?" I asked kinda admired. "I mean sure he's Hayner's lover but still weird." I tried to explain myself.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He said smiling a bit.

"Guys, I'm gonna go look for something to eat, why don't you update your brother on what happened until now while I'm gone, okay?" Me and Ven nodded in answer. "Cool."

He left the room and my brother told me everything that happened from the time they found me and mom on the kitchen, to the moment I woke up.

We stayed there talking for hours, until visit hours ended and they had to leave.

I felt so lonely right now…

|- 2 weeks later -|

"Roxas…" someone was calling for me, but I didn't want to wake up it felt so good sleeping, it was so calm, so warm.

I usually had nightmares at night and this was one of those rare nights I was free of them. So I reeaaallyyy wanted to stay asleep. But no such luck I guess.

"Roxas you have to wake up. Your father is here to take you."

I slowly opened my eyes to see Aqua over me still trying to wake me up and Cloud in the back smiling at me and holding a bag with some clothes for me to change into.

I started to get up and headed for the little bathroom annexed to the room, passing by my dad and grabbing the bag while muttering a 'thanks' to him.

After a bit of struggling and a lot of help from him I was finally able to get the shirt on (I still had a broken arm), the rest was much easier than that.

I stepped out to the room and walked over my father who wrapped an arm around me. We quickly made our way to the parking lot and got on the car to go pick some things from the house before leaving.

We had planned to go live to Destiny Islands with our father who I've come to not hate by the way, we had a little talk and shit was cleared.

We were going to meet with our friends to say our goodbyes and then leave for a new home(?).

"We're here. Grab what you want and hurry up ok? The plane leaves in 3 hours and we will still take around 2 to get there." he informed us.

"Okay don't worry. We will just have to say bye to our friends."

He nodded in approval and stopped the car for us to exit.

We quickly made our way to the house. The others were still not here, so we decided to pack before they got there, because it would be impossible then.

We went upstairs to our shared room and started packing the essential: clothes, his air force, toothbrush, laptop, PS3, PSP (yes those things were essential in their survival) and others.

When we were finished I heard the front door open and knew the others were here. Going right in as always, not even asking for permission, they sat on the living room waiting for us. We made our way downstairs dragging our bags with us.

When we finally arrived there we were greeted by a very warm hug from Olette and Pence. Hayner just waved from his sit (between Seifer's legs by the way) and so did Seifer, who just so happened to have invited himself to join the party.

"Hey chickenwuss!" he said, smirk in place.

"Hey scared cat!" I said back.

His smirk only decreased a tiny little bit.

The nickname had come from a time when we were younger and found him scared shitless by a cat. Like, the cat was there, just passing by, it had done nothing at all. We found it hilarious so we made it his nickname.

"Good one." He said emotionlessly.

"Like always…" Hayner murmured.

Yeah I have always been good with comebacks, but I'm pretty damn sure there are people out there with better ones.

"What did ya just said?" he asked looking pointedly at him.

"Nothing." He answered with a 'whatever' face.

I chuckled at their display and turned to the door. "Guys, I know you've just arrived but, we should be leaving soon, so how about we go outside until then."

We all stepped to the porch.

"So, what are you going to do with the house?" Olette finally asked.

"We were thinking of selling it. Nobody's going to be around anyways, and keeping it is going to be a waste of money. If we ever come back we can stay at a hotel. Thought we are not really thinking of coming back." Ventus answered before I had the chance to even think of the answer.

"Eh?! Why not?" This time it was Hayner and Pence, both at the same time.

"It's not exactly cheap to buy a plane ticket from Destiny Islands to Twilight Town ya know." I said to my best friend.

"Whatever…" he sighed in defeat "We're gonna miss you man…" he said giving me a punch to the shoulder. "…and Ven too of course!"

Ven grinned his way and started making some chit-chat to pass the time.

Not so long after thought, we had to leave to the airport. I was kinda anxious. What would it be like there? What was Cloud's lover like? (Remember I never really had the chance to get to know him because of my stupidity.) What would the people be like? Would I be able to feet in?

"Are you ready guys?" Cloud asked us as we got in the car.

I was still anxious and nervous but, it's not like I'm gonna win anything from it right? So let's just see how things go.

"Yeah." We both answered him, Ven more enthusiastically.

* * *

**So yeah, this is chapter 2… hope you like it.**

**Review(s):**

**xMoymoy: Thank you so much for your review, it made me really happy. I actually wasn't expecting to get any so I was really happy! (^ v ^)**

…

**I also want to thank all the favs. and follows. Thank you very much!**

**Plus, a Hugs and kisses for every single reader!**

** -AkumaYuki**


End file.
